Secret Reports (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days)
Day 7 — Significance of Existence A name gives meaning to a living thing, significance to an existence. In order to make this new power certain, we carried out the replica plan. Even to the doll ‘No.i’ that started moving, a new name is necessary. Perhaps that name will become the significance of existence for ‘No.i’. Day 8 — Roxas (The writer uses masculine “I”, assumed it’s Axel) New faces have come in one after the other. #13 is Roxas and #14 is Xion. Today my mission was to teach basic things to Roxas. From the day Roxas first came to the Organization, it feels like I’ve been made to be the one who takes care of him for some reason. It’s been like that since day 1, but, he’s kind of a vague guy. Ahh well, he seems pretty able, so it seems like he’ll be a good partner. Day 9 — As Supposed Now, Xion is still in test period. On the other side, Roxas is in a training period. Until Xion can move reliably, she ought to avoid contact with Roxas as much as possible. Vexen is saying that perhaps even within 10 days Xion will come to be able to display those abilities. I expect that Marluxia is watching the movements of the ‘Keyblade Hero’. Day 14 — Really, This Guy? (Axel?) Had a second mission with Roxas. Like I thought, I’m this guy’s caretaker. Lately, his responses have been a little more lucid. Have his memories started to come back, maybe? Even so, is it really true what they say, that this guy is the Nobody of the ‘Keyblade Hero’? Day 15 — Not Doing It (Larxene?) Utterly! “One person is enough to keep watch over the Hero’s movements”, he says? If it’s so boring, then why don’t you teach that guy magic in my place! Ahh well, this will be over soon too. If I go over there, the plan will begin action. I can’t be hanging around with the absent minded Nobody of the Hero. Day 22 — Castle Oblivion (Axel?) It seems the talk of going to Castle Oblivion was a little hasty. Was is because the Hero has been moving… that Hero’s Nobody is still as vague as before, but we’ve been eating ice cream together every day for the past several days. We don’t really talk, but he’s come to change his expression a fair bit. We talked about Castle Oblivion, but he didn’t really seem to get it. Ahh well, that’s how it is. Day 23 — Research Log 326 The plan is nearly going well. Concerning the most superior replica, ‘No.i’, it is going almost too smoothly. The other that we couldn’t aquire a number for was brought to Castle Oblivion, with the plan to do further research with it. These replicas, at least isn’t it okay to call them special nobodies? Day 24 — The Movements of the Upstairs Group The Hero has arrived at the Castle. It seems that Marluxia’s guidance went well. It seems that many plans are progressing at the same time, but it doesn’t mean we get to know the contents of each of those plans. It seems that individuals have their own plans, pretending that they are the plans of the Organization. It’s necessary to pay attention to Marluxia’s movements in particular. Day 25 — Hollow Unity Even though I questioned Zexion closely, I couldn’t obtain much information. I knew it would be like that, but I got far too less information. It’s a fact that those at the lowest levels aren’t let know what is happening upstairs, and what we should do here downstairs. Zexion said ‘the unity of the Organization’, but I don’t expect that it ever existed in the first place. However, it’s no mistake that Zexion is the only one able to trust it. Day 26 — Axel’s Movements (Zexion?) Axel’s movements are suspicious, and I’m guessing that perhaps it’s because of some kind of information obtained from Saïx. Why did he destroy Vexen, who only completed research satisfactorily? Weren’t Vexen’s annihilation, and the cancellation of that plan, things to have been avoided? We of the downstairs group and the upstairs group each have our own speculations… And then, there are definitely speculations other than that. If we don’t hurry and make sure of it… Day 27 — Key to the plan ( Marluxia?) In a short while, Sora will be delivered into my hands. Sora, who has had his memories re-written by Naminé, is now no more than our doll. If we have the Keyblade Hero in our hands, we will also be able to control the replica plan. It will be easy to take over the Organization. Day 28 — Disposing of Traitors A summary of the contents of the Replica Plan has surfaced. But, I couldn’t obtain information on the one other replica that there should be. Leadership of the Replica Plan must not be handed over to those guys. Vexen being annihilated along the way couldn’t be helped. The bigger problem is that of the traitors. There’s a difference between a clear traitor to us, and someone who’s getting in the way. Day 50 — A Strange Feeling (Xion?) Roxas woke up. I think he was probably dreaming the whole time. When I’m with Roxas, I get this strange feeling. It feels familiar, like listening to the sound of waves at the beach. I wonder why? Day 51 — Amending Assumptions The Replica Plan is satisfactory, but it seems that something unusual is happening in Castle Oblivion. Dusks brought back rumors of the Castle. But that doesn’t beat fragments of information. There’s not enough information to judge what is happening. I sure can’t think they’ve been destroyed, but maybe someone should make another move. First of all, if we don’t find out where the Hero is… Day 52 — One More Mission (Axel) The hero and the invaders’ whereabouts have all been lost track of. Right now there’s no one in this castle but me. Everyone other than me has been destroyed. It was certainly an order to take care of the traitors, but maybe the worst traitor is me. I have to investigate this castle a little longer. Day 71 — The Traitors’ Last Days It seems that Saïx is somehow deeply connected to the elimination of those guys who went to Castle Oblivion. Which means, Axel is probably connected to it too. It is a fact that, through Saïx, Xemnas ordered Axel to take care of the traitors. It seems as if it wasn’t said who the traitors were however, of course Xemnas knew of those guys’ betrayal. Day 72 — Humanlike When you’ve been acquainted for a long time, you come to say nothing but uncertain and noncommittal things out loud, without saying the things that are certain. (I’m/he’s) the type to think people understand, without it being said. Involved with those guys who were destroyed in Castle Oblivion, (I’m/he’s) spared by it being okay to leave things vague. But, the Hero, and Roxas, don’t say noncommittal things out loud. It’s unclear whether that’s humanlike, or whether they are special. Day 73 — What’ll I do… (Xion?) I can’t use the Keyblade anymore. I don’t know why. I don’t know what to do, either. It feels like I stopped being able to use it suddenly. If I can’t collect hearts, I’ll be absolutely worthless. What should I do? Day 74 — Xion’s Face To be frank, I didn’t understand why Roxas got so involved with Xion, who always has her hood up and never shows her face. Sure, they’re both newcomers and have many similar points, but she’s a companion who leaves her face hidden. But today, I saw Xion’s face for the first time. Suddenly, Xion took her hood off. That face resembles Namine. Day 75 — I Have To Do Something (Xion) Roxas has been going with me, who can’t use my Keyblade, on missions. Not just Roxas, but Axel has also helped me, and so it looks like it will be okay. But, what will I do if I’ve lost the ability to use the Keyblade for good… Day 94 — The Plan is Satisfactory, But… (Saïx?) Roxas and Xion both, using their Keyblades, collect hearts, and Kingdom Hearts appears larger before us. Our goal is being achieved. Every conceivable plan is satisfactory. I worry that it’s going too well, but, perhaps I’m just thinking too much. Day 95 — My Memories (Xion) Roxas and I don’t have memories from when we were human. Not only that, but I also don’t have memories of when I’d just become a Nobody either. Roxas said he doesn’t remember too well either, but, I really don’t remember much at all. I don’t really remember the day I met Roxas, or Axel… Day 96 — Friends (Axel) Xion’s become able to use the Keyblade. The cause is unknown. Maybe it’s connected to the secret hidden about ‘the Keyblade Hero’. My main companions… it feels as if I’ve been spending more time speaking with Xion and Roxas than with Saïx, lately. He was my friend. Day 97 — Listless (Demyx) Working every day is so boring. I want to take a holiday soon. It’s necessary for Nobodies to take a rest. Once I get a holiday, I’ll play my sitar all day long. Day 117 — Roxas and That Guy Roxas’ growth is remarkable. Making faces the spitting image of that guy, swinging the Keyblade in the exact same way. The worlds are scattered, and all are connected as one. The deeds from one’s time as a human follow them even when they become Nobodies. That’s how it is. Day 118 — The One Who’s Changed… (Axel) When I’m talking with Roxas and Xion, I remember my time as a human. Various memories of my childhood come back to me, and I get some kind of weird feeling. You’d think I could talk to Saix in the same way, but, weirdly enough I don’t feel like that when talking to him. It’s only a strangely fond thought. It’s not me who’s changed… it’s you. Day 119 — Hearts and Emotions (Xaldin?) Watching that foolish Beast, I really understand how humans are controlled by trifling things. Because we didn’t wish to be controlled by emotions, we chose to become nobodies. Realizing what a huge loss it is came a long time after. I understand that we cannot be without a heart, but emotions are unpleasant things. Day 149 — Pretending Like a Fake… That guy… that man who wore an Organization coat. I can’t stand him. I am not a fake. He’s the one pretending like a fake… Day 150 — Disposing of Xion Is it because soon, the copy will reach its limits? I thought the plan was satisfactory, however, after all it’s a doll… So of course, a hindrance has come. I absolutely cannot comprehend how this doll can weigh on Axel and Roxas’ minds. From now on, perhaps we should be thinking about how to dispose of Xion. Day 151 — Dreaming… (Xion) The truth is, I wanted to meet with Roxas again. So that I could compare myself with Roxas. We both use the keyblade, but we are too different. Maybe Roxas doesn’t dream… Lately, I’ve been dreaming nonstop. This morning I dreamed that I was drowning in the ocean. Day 152 — Like a Human It looks like Roxas and Xion had a fight. I think they had a fight about some trivial thing anyway, but their behavior is just like a human. It’s out of tune. In the first place, it’s delicate whether Roxas was able to comprehend the switch mistake. It’s unthinkable that Roxas comprehends the difference between men and women. Day 153 — A New Song! I finished a new song! Worrying about bad marks and ‘do your job, do your job’ is so annoying. Doesn’t mean I can beat a monster like that. Properly think about how everyone has things they’re good at and things they’re bad at when you give missions! Day 171 — The ‘No.i’ Plan Xion failed a mission. From now on, if it looks like her condition will continue, we should destroy this doll, and the next replica should be a more component copy. In the first place, ‘No.i’ was for the early days’ lot, and I have doubts about her ability. In her current condition, even if we caught her broken down, it wouldn’t be strange. I wonder what on earth Xemnas is thinking. Day 172 — The Words Meaning There should be another side to Saix’s words. Why doesn’t Xion qualify as a member of the Organization? Saix said ‘it’s as it looks’. By that is he talking about how she looks like Namine? I can’t think there’s no connection between Xion and Namine. Who’s nobody is Xion, in the first place? What is Saix hiding? Day 173 — Gamble (Luxord?) Sometimes, I get jealous of children. Maybe there’s some kind of fundamental difference between those who have become Nobodies since they became adults, and those who became Nobodies before they became adults. For those who have become adults, there are many things that they have bet and lost in just that part of life they lived. Still, children too can engage in bold games. Though, perhaps children don’t think ‘life is a gamble’. Day 174 – Only an Imitation Xion continues to sleep. Although various inspections on that function were carried out, still a special change has not been felt. Though the copying seems to have been a success, it is a replica after all. Though I reported the content to Xemnas, I did not obtain a clear reply, he only smiled. Sometimes Xemnas’s actions cannot be understood. Day 193 — A Familiar Dream (Xion?) I finally opened my eyes, but I fainted again. I wonder why. Is it because I was made wrong? The whole time I was sleeping, I dreamed a familiar dream. I wonder why I can’t remember what the dream was about. But maybe they are important memories from the time I was a human. The one and only thing I remember is the sound of waves. I only remember being able to hear the gentle sound of waves, from far away. Day 194 — Replica (Axel?) I sure didn’t think I’d hear the word ‘replica’ again. Already holding a ‘self’ from the time it operated, the Riku Replica came close to the Original Riku with the fake memories planted by Naminé. Now, those guys from Castle Oblivion have been destroyed, and the only one in the Organization who knows that replicas hold their own ‘self’ should be me. My having not noticed it until now means that Xion is a very brilliant replica. However, questions still remain. Who on earth is Xion a replica of? And, why can she use the Keyblade? Day 224 — Xion (Axel?) Even if Xion is a replica or a doll, Xion is Xion. Even though I try to understand it like that, I don’t know how to deal with it. It was okay to make use of the Riku Replica. But, Xion is different. No, I don’t know if it was okay to have used the Riku Replica. How are Nobodies that don’t exist, and Xion, the created doll different? Both have vague existences, that won’t change. And, we are best friends. That won’t change. We promised to go to the beach next time we got a break. It would be good to go to the beach together and have a human-like holiday. Watermelon or fried noodles. If we can laugh about little things, that worry will surely disappear. Day 225 – My Secret From everyday it’s heavy, my head hurts and it’s painful. All I can see are dreams and I am unable to sleep. Axel surely knows why. I think Axel is probably concealing it. At Castle Oblivion… Surely my secret is there because I was born in that castle. Day 255 — The Final Stage I expect Xion’s figure has come to look different in accordance with that connection. Saix can’t see Xion as anything other than a doll. The plan is approaching the final stage. Through Roxas, Xion will copy the hero reliably. The evidence is that sometimes I am starting to see him in Xion. Day 256 – Deflecting Appearance (Xigbar?) It is interesting how Xion is slipping out from the Organization. If we can’t control her, that means Xion is approaching the hero more. Saix can’t “see” Xion. I’m interested how the other members see Xion. To me I see a guy, but Xemnas probably sees something different. Day 257 – Card Results (Luxord) For some reason or another, the air seems noisy. In such times, most cases lose when they go out for a bet. But, the fact may also carry out a large victory by only slight probability. I am interested how the results of the cards turn out. Day 276 – The Other Side of the Truth Starting tomorrow I will look for Xion. Roxas knows nothing yet, but Xion has found out. Therefore I must find Xion. We do not have hearts. Therefore, we only recognized the given facts. The other side of the truth might be more important. Though I don’t have a heart, I’ll laugh at Saix if he is amusing; there is no mistaking that we are friends. The Hero’s Nobody and the Nobody’s Replica Xion. Those two are special in every meaning of it. We are still best friends. Do you have it memorized? Xion. Day 277 – True Goal Axel and Roxas have begun to move about in a sneaky manner. Regardless how they move about, the plan has already been branched and we are proceeding to the next step. The “No.i” plan and Replica plan are only the former stages of this plan. Our true goal is in something else. Day 296 – Hidden Truth To begin with no one completely grasps what there is in Castle Oblivion. There are even rooms that Xemnas does not grasp. There are few people who know Xion was born in that place. Will the day ever come when all the hidden truths of that place will be clear? Day 297 – Contact with Riku A man impersonating an Organization member, it’s Riku. It’s no mystery if Roxas can remember that guy’s name from the bottom of his memory. However, it’s still too early to report. Why is Xion with Riku? The report isn’t possible without understanding it. Being attached to the side of the hero, that itself may potentially mean the annihilation of Xion. What is he planning with Xion? Day 298 – Change of Plans (Saix?) Axel did not report about the encounter between the Organization member impersonator and Xion. It was Roxas who reported about it. Is it easier to deal with Roxas than Axel? Axel captured Xion and brought her back. It’s uncertain what in the world Axel is thinking. Though the change of plans is possible, it puts our goal further off. Day 299 – Consideration of a Lie (Axel) Roxas holds suspicions towards me about Xion. But I can’t tell the truth, so I tell Roxas lies. Nobodies without hearts tell lies well. I do not feel anything even if telling a lie. But now, I’m a little pained. All the things connected with Roxas make the illusion he is human. Day 300 – The Three’s Sunset (Xion) The three of us watched the sunset. Still, I didn’t think we’d be able to watch the setting sun in this way. I want to see that dream. I watched the setting sun sink into the ocean with Roxas and Axel in a dream. I wanted to be together with the two of them… What should I do? Day 301 – Xion or Roxas? (Axel) Xion is frantically handling the missions with ease. There’s no telling what her intentions are. I don’t know what I should have said to Roxas. Like Saix said, I’ll do anything in order to keep Roxas from being annihilated. But there is no telling whether I may extinguish Xion. Day 321 — My Place (Xion) Axel is always helping me. That means he felt like helping me again. How long has Axel known about me? When we met in Castle Oblivion, maybe he already knew about me. Axel said to me to think for myself. I was really happy. But since then, my power has gotten much stronger. And so, Roxas’ power is surely getting weaker. Surely I’m not allowed to exist any longer. Who said that Nobodies aren’t allowed to exist? Surely I’m the one who’s really not allowed to exist. But, you know, at the end I want to be useful to Axel and Roxas, even just a little. The boy I saw today is probably the Sora in my memories. Day 322 – The Plan If the Keyblade wielders our under our control, whether it is the doll or the hero’s Nobody, there is no connection. If the doll grows up to here, then the “Keyblade Hero” is no longer necessary. Rather, must be allowed to wake? It is impossible to control Sora in our favor. Surely he’ll become a threat to us. Under this assumption I’ll further the plan. Day 352 — What I Ought To Do (Xion) Riku gave me this time. Axel was the one who told me to think. The Organization is clearly trying to get me to eliminate Roxas. Surely it can’t be exused that Roxas and I exist at the same time. I like Roxas and Axel. I think Saix would laugh at that thought, and say that these are fake emotions made from my memories. But, I liked the time I spent on top of the clock tower with Roxas and Axel. It’d be nice if we could always be together as three people. But, it’s gotta end already. I won’t forget today’s sunset, no matter what. Even if Roxas and Axel forget, I won’t forget. Day 353 – The Future That Doesn’t Exist I’m not able to say Xion chose the wrong method. I cannot erase Xion. But Xion must be erased in order to be able to erase Roxas. The future where the three of us eat ice cream and laugh isn’t there anymore. Roxas understands that it isn’t possible. These kinds of things… Even I don’t want to understand. Day 354 – The Place I Should Return To Finally, I wanted to meet with Roxas, but what should I say to him? I couldn’t figure it out and was not able to meet with him. Did I do it properly? It’s alright not to exist. But it was good to have watched that real setting sun. The method of returning to my original place, surely Namine can tell me. I have to get going quickly. Day 355 – Purpose After half the members disappeared in Castle Oblivion, Xemnas’s plan generated disorder little by little. Looking back in hindsight, even if we say it was a success it didn’t appear to be a success. If the purpose is to make the great Kingdom Hearts, it may reject Xemnas… No, Xehanort. Roxas left the Organization today. Day 356 — Happenings Outside What I Assumed (Saix) Things such as Roxas and Xion both pulling out of the Organization wasn’t part of our plan. Why did this happen? Roxas had become strong enough to knock me down. Lea, what did you want to do in the end? The plan we decided when the two of us joined the Organization together… No, that’s also already just a pipe dream. Everything has changed, hasn’t it? You, and me too… Day 357 — To My Best Friend (Axel) Roxas left… All he left behind was a “winner” stick, which was so like him. Anyway, maybe the order to bring him back will come even tomorrow, but if he left something like this, isn’t it really the end? Roxas, will the three of us again…? …No, the two of us. Let’s eat ice cream again. That’s what a best friend is. Day 358 – The Goal (Xemnas) Assuming if Roxas is brought back again and Sora is awoken, the aforementioned “Keyblade Hero”, in accordance to how things have gone thus far, hearts will continue to be liberated. If we aim our forces at him and capture Sora, then we will utilize that power only. I must become one with Kingdom Hearts and become a complete being. It lies before that point, for the sake of the real goal.